1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive window assemblies, and more specifically to processes and mechanisms for adjustably positioning such window assemblies to assemble a nonmovable window, that is, a fixed window, to the body of an automotive vehicle through adhesive securement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many such assemblies, a flange is provided around the periphery of an aperture formed through sheet metal or plastic panels which form the body. A bead of adhesive is introduced at the peripheral flange to contact the outer peripheral edges of the window pane, and, upon curing the adhesive, the window is fixed in place. Since large automotive windows, such as windshields and backlites, are relatively massive structures, the appropriate configuration of tile hardened bead adhesive must be maintained by additional componentry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,521 is exemplary of spacers provided to maintain the perpendicular distance between the pane of glass and adjacent flange of the automotive body.
Other mechanical stop mechanisms have often been employed to arrest the lateral movement of fixed windows, particularly in the vertical direction. One example of such a mechanical stop mechanism is shown at FIG. 2 in the drawings.
Because of the increased interest of consumers in the fits and finishes of modern automotive vehicles, it is considered desirable to provide for fine adjustments of the position of the window with respect to the vehicle body during the assembly of the vehicle. The prior art stop mechanisms suffer from the disadvantage that they hold the window in fixed position during the curing of the adhesive, but do not lend themselves to adjustable movement of the fixed window.